


The Camping Trip

by catiemo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Camping, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hated camping, but maybe he could learn to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [assbuttsinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttsinlove/gifts).



            “You’re lucky I love you,” Dean grumbled as he fought with the tent poles.

            “You wanted to set up the tent,” Benny said as he arranged the logs in the fire pit. “I thought you would be done by the time I came back with the firewood.”

            “Yeah, well your bitch-ass tent hates me,” Dean grumbled some more as Benny shoved some twigs under the logs.

            “It does not,” Benny stood and went over to help Dean. They got the tent up in a few minutes and Benny returned to building the fire. Dean watched as his boyfriend bent over the pit, shoving wood shavings and scraps of paper in with the twigs. “Are you going to set up the sleeping bags?” Benny asked, not turning from his task.

            “Sorry,” Dean said, “I just got a bit distracted by your ass.”

            “We’ll get to that later,” Benny promised.

            Dean laughed and went to pull the sleeping bags and pillows from the trunk. By the time he popped his head back out of the tent, Benny had the fire roaring and was setting up some chairs.

            As they were making some sandwiches for lunch, a man pulled into the site next to theirs. Dean didn’t pay much attention to him as he set up his tent, but when he came over to ask where he could get some firewood, he couldn’t help but notice that he was gorgeous. He had dark messy hair and vivid blue eyes and a smile that Dean swore could cure cancer.

            Benny pointed him in the right direction. “Thank you,” he said. “I’m Cas, by the way.”

            “Good to meet you, brother,” Benny said. “I’m Benny and this here’s Dean. Why don’t you come by later and have a beer with us?”

            “That’s very kind of you,” Cas said, “I’d love to.” He bid them farewell and Dean returned his attention to his food.

 

            Cas spent the afternoon setting up his camp site, disappearing for a few hours and returning right before Dean put the burgers on. Benny managed to convince Cas that there was plenty of food for him to join them.

            As the night went on, burgers were replaced by marshmallows and sodas with beer. Eventually, Dean pulled out a bottle of whiskey and they passed it around. They were well and truly sloshed before Cas asked, “So are you two like, together?”

            “Something like that,” Benny said, his voice even gruffer thanks to the alcohol.

            “Well you guys make a very attractive couple,” Dean could have sworn he detected a hint of lust in his voice, but that might have been wishful thinking.

            “Thank you,” Benny said, “You should see what Dean looks like when he cums. I tell you, brother, it is quite the sight.”

            Cas shifted in his chair and Dean told Benny, “you’re making him uncomfortable.”

            “Nah, sugar, I think I’m turning him on.”

            “Is that true, Cas?” Dean asked.

            “Um…yes?” Cas said it like he wasn’t sure, but Dean saw him shift again and place a hand over his crotch.

            “Benny, I think we should help him,” Dean said.

            “I like the way you think. Shall we move this little party into the tent?”

            Cas let out a moan and nodded his head. They all clambered into the tent, Dean capturing Cas’s lips as Benny zips up the flap. Benny settled behind Dean, licking and sucking at his neck, whispering in his ear that he’d always wanted to see him with another man. He reached around Dean to remove Cas’s shirt, breaking the kiss for a moment while Dean removed his own. There was a lot of kissing and removal of clothes, no one really knowing whose lips were against theirs or whose hands had removed their pants. Dean was pretty sure he was leaving a substantial amount of drool on Cas’s body as he laid him on the ground and kissed his way down his torso.

            Cas is moaning and writhing underneath him, his cock heavy against his abdomen. Dean licked it in one smooth motion from balls to head, precum leaking from the tip and Dean licked it up before taking it in his hand and sheathing the whole thing in his mouth.

            Cas moaned and it was the dirtiest sound Benny had ever heard, and Dean’s not exactly quiet. He was sitting on the other side of the tent, hand resting on his already hard cock. He had been right about seeing Dean with another man; it was hot as hell.

            Dean slid his mouth from Cas and turned to look to his boyfriend. “Are you going to get in on this or not, papa bear?”

            Benny hummed appreciatively. “I’m enjoying the show too much. Maybe I’ll fuck you while you fuck him, would you like that?”

            Cas and Dean moaned in tandem before Dean moved his mouth down to tease Cas’s hole with his tongue. Dean reached his hand out toward Benny and almost immediately felt the bottle of lube placed into his hand. He loved how in sync they were.

            He took his time stretching Cas, the lube dripping down onto the shinny fabric of the sleeping bag. Cas was writhing and making all kinds of obscene noises and by the time Dean had three fingers deep in his ass, he was begging to be fucked.

            Dean slid into him, tight heat squeezing around his cock. “God, you’re so tight,” he groaned, burying his head in Cas’s shoulder. Dean thrust slowly, not wanting to overwhelm Cas (or himself). He felt familiar fingers rubbing over his hole creating a dry friction until Benny drizzled some lube into his crack.

            Benny’s thick fingers stretched him quickly and then he slammed his cock into Dean’s tight hole, knowing he could take it.

            Dean let Benny set the pace, thrusting into Cas as Benny fucked into him. It was so intense, he felt his orgasm building within minutes. He reached down between himself and Cas, stroking Cas’s cock to bring him to the edge as well. He clenched around Benny, earning a growl and an even faster pace.

            Dean came first, giving tiny rolls of his hips as he came down, still stroking Cas’s cock. Benny knew how oversensitive Dean got, so he slid out and rolled Dean off Cas so he lay, drunk and sated, on the other sleeping bag.

            Cas made a little wine of loss but then Benny was ordering him on his hands and knees and less than a minute later, Benny’s cum was mixing with Dean’s in that perfectly tight ass. He slid underneath Cas and sucked him off, Cas gently fucking into his mouth and moaning at each flick of Benny’s skilled tongue. He came down Benny’s throat and collapsed between him and Dean.

            In the morning, the tent still smelled of sex and alcohol, both Dean and Benny were clinging to Cas, their sleeping bags somehow opened up and half-covering the three men. Dean had a massive hangover, but still remembered the night before fondly. Benny felt amazing, but Cas couldn’t remember a thing past moving into the tent. When he said as much to the two still-drowsy men on either side of him, they offered to jog his memory. They didn’t make it out of the tent until noon.


End file.
